Your Character (The Elementalists)
Your Character in The Elementalists is the main protagonist of ''The Elementalists'' series. Although his/her default name is "Eli Russell", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. He/She is a former student at Hartfeld University and a current Sophomore at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful, amiable, and confident person. If Your Character follows Sun-Atts' personalities to a T, you also are very loyal, and are skilled at getting people to work together. Atlas tells you that you have Mom's optimism, although the gene for magickal aptitude and problem solving must have skipped you. Atlas' caretakers told him/her that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. According to Atlas, Your Character apparently inherited your birth father's ability to be good at sports. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 2: The Exam * Chapter 3: Spellbound * Chapter 4: Judgement Day * Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing * Chapter 6: Ill Omens * Chapter 7: Office Hours * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 9: Dark Secrets * Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors * Chapter 11: Double Double * Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble * Chapter 13: In the Dark * Chapter 14: Tower of Terror * Chapter 15: End Game * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 7: Murky Waters * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 11: Family Business * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Relationships Atlas Atlas tells Your Character that he/she is your twin sibling and this is confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 10, when Atlas shows Your Character the other half of the photo you found in Book 1, Chapter 4, of yourself as a baby. If you decide to see through Atlas’ memories in Book 1, Chapter 11, Raife Highmore will refer to you as the older twin. In Book 1, Chapter 19, Dean Swan reveals that you were born a minute before midnight and Atlas was born a minute after midnight. Professor Evelyn Swan Evelyn Swan is introduced as your Sun-Att instructor, who had in her bag a torn picture with you as a baby. In Chapter 10, she admits to knowing Atlas and calls him/her by name when Your Character saves them from the Shade that attacks them in Book 1, Chapter 10. They subsequently reveal to Your Character that they had no idea Atlas had been stuck in the Mirror Dimension this whole time. Before the two of you go back to your dorm in Book 1, Chapter 11, she tells you how Atlas did a lot to keep you safe and shield you from the evils out there. Theia Atlas' caretakers told him/her that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. If you ask Raife about your parents, he tells you that your mother was a surprise, that she had a fierceness in her. In the end, she begged him to spare you and Atlas, promising him great things and powers untold if he honored her wishes. In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma revealed to Atlas that your mother is the Sun Source which makes you both half-mortal and that her name is Theia. After reading her journal in Book 2, Chapter 12, Your Character and Atlas' father's name was confirmed to be Todd. Caretakers Your caretakers (surname is dependent on yours; default surname is Russell) were trusted college friends of your parents. Pend Pals The Pend Pals are your best friends at Penderghast. Your relationships with each depend on your choices. You can choose to be aro-ace like Zeph, be just friends, or hook up with Shreya, Griffin, Beckett, and/or Aster. Character Personalization Gender, Face and Hair TE Face.jpg|Gender and Face TE Hair.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 1 TE Gala Hairstyle.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala Hairstyles TE Hair Book 2.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 2 TE Merfolk Outfit.jpg|Merfolk Hairstyle TE Mistry Gala Hairstyle.jpg|Mistry Gala Hairstyle TEWP Winter Hair.jpg|Winter Hairstyle in Winters Past Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= TE Initial.jpg|Initial outfits TE Alternate Male MC in Bad Plaid-itude Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Bad Plaid-itude' Outfit TE Alternate Male MC in Denim Digs Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Denim Digs' Outfit FullViewofAsianMaleMC.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Sweater Weather' Outfit TE Alternate Male MC in Sweater Weather Outfit.jpg|Face 4 Male MC in 'Sweater Weather' Outfit TE Male MC in Pajamas.jpg|Male MC in Pajamas TE Black Outfit.jpg|Penderghast themed Outfit TE Male MC Shirtless.png|Male MC shirtless w/ Sun Att birthmark TE Female MC Lingerie.png|Female MC in lingerie w/ Sun Att birthmark TE_Sun-themed_Thief_Jersey.jpg|Sun-themed Thief jersey TE Alternate Male MC in All Star Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'All Star' Outfit TE Gym Clothes.jpg|Gym Clothes TE Alternate Male MC in Break A Sweat Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Break A Sweat' Outfit TE Rave.jpg|Rave TE Alternate Male MC in Mr. Teal Good Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Mr. Teal Good' Outfit TE_Stealth.png|Stealth Outfit TE Alternate Male MC in Without A Trace Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Without A Trace' Outfit FemaleMCinHerLingerie.jpg|Female MC in her Lingerie MaleMCinHisUnderwear.jpg|Male MC in his Underwear TE Thief Party.jpg|Thief Party TE Alternate MC in Trailblazer Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Trailblazer' Outfit TE Amorelia Day Gala.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala TE Alternate Male MC in Bro-Cade Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Bro-Cade' Outfit TE Alternate Male MC in Red Velvet Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Red Velvet' Outfit TE Alternate Male MC in Think Pink Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Think Pink' Outfit TE Alternate Male MC in 007 Outfit.jpg|TE Alternate Male MC in '007' Outfit |-|Book 2= TE Black Outfit (Book 2).jpg|Victorian-themed Outfit AlternateMaleMCinVictorianThemedPartyOutfit.png|Alternate Male MC in Victorian-themed Outfit AlternateFemaleMCinVictorianThemedParty.jpg|Alternate Female MC in Victorian-themed Outfit TE Nymph Outfit.jpg|Nymph Outfit TE Merfolk Outfit.jpg|Merfolk Outfit TE Hiking.jpg|Hiking TE Tea Party.jpg|Tea Party Alternate Male MC in Mad Tea Party Outfit.png|Alternate Male MC in 'Mad Tea Party' Outfit TE Face 4 Alternate Male MC in Mad Tea Party Outfit.jpg|Face 4 Male MC in 'Mad Tea Party' Outfit TEMCDinnerOutfit.png|Outfit for Dinner with Katrina & Beckett TE Alternate Male MC in Fancy That Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Fancy That' Outfit TE Mistry Gala.jpg|Mistry Gala TE Alternate Male MC in Strong Suit Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Strong Suit' Outfit TE Alternate Male MC Sunburst Crown.jpg|Male MC wearing Sunburst Crown TE Female MC Sunburst Crown.jpg|Female MC wearing Sunburst Crown Male MC with Mom's Sun Headpiece TE Ch. 14.png|Alternate Male MC wearing Sunburst Crown TE Source Armor.jpg|Source Armor TE Alternate Male MC in Sun Warrior Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC wearing 'Sun Warrior' outfit Female Face 4 - Half-Source Power.png|Half-Source Power Female Face 4 MC F1 Half-Source Power.PNG|Half-Source Power Male Face 1 TE Male MC Half-Source Power.jpg|Half-Source Power Male Face 4 |-|Winters Past= TEWP Winter Outfit.jpg|Winter Outfit Gallery Miscellaneous TheElementalists2CoverReveal.jpg|A version of MC w/ Beckett & Shreya on the cover TE MC's Air Marble.jpg|MC's Air Marble TE MC's Water Marble.jpg|MC's Water Marble TE MC's Mistry Marbles.jpg|All four Mistry Marbles MCfromTEasababyinCh.4.png|Your Character as a baby PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet TEMCbreaksmirrorinhallofmirrors.png|MC shatters one of the mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors ConfirmationofMCbeingonTEcover.png|Confirmation that it's a female MC on cover The Elementalists.png|A version of MC w/ Griffin & Beckett on the cover HappyBirthdaytoMCandAtlas.png|Birthday Party for MC & Atlas on top of The Roost's roof TE MC's Phono player.jpg|MC's Phono player AtlasandTEMC'sAgeconfirmationpriortoTEBK1Ch14.png|MC's and Atlas's age confirmation in Chapter 18 prior to their birthday in Chapter 14 Earth Marble.jpg|MC's Earth Marble Fire Marble.jpg|MC's Fire Marble Medal of Honor.jpg|Medal awarded for highest grades/achievements (if completed spellbook) TE2PossibleWeaponsCh.2.png|The possible weapons you can forge using the Weapon Forging spell in Ch.2 Kane's Sealed Letter to TE MC in BK2Ch2.png|Kane's sealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 LetterfromKanetoTEMCinBk2Ch.2.png|Kane's unsealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 TE MC's Tempest Mollusk.jpg|Cyran's gift to MC in Ch. 7 TE MC's Gold Pirate Coin.jpg|Gold Pirate Coin TE Mind Killer Gun.png|Mind Killer Gun TE2ShadeFullView.png|Your own shadow monster TEBK2 Taxus' Wand Given to MC.jpg|Taxus' wand given to MC in Ch. 13 TE Theia's Crown.jpg|Theia's Crown given to MC in Ch. 14 TE MC's Shade in Ch15.jpg|MC's Shade in Ch. 15 TE MC's Shade in Ch16.jpg|MC's Shade in Ch. 16 TE Kane's Tether.jpg|Kane's Tether given to MC in Ch. 16 PT Avery's stuffed dragon.jpg|Gift from Isabella Information on the Attunements for Your Character ProfessorKontosexplainstheelementspartone.png|MC is the most powerful Magick User Confirmation ProfessorKontosexplainsattunementsparttwo.png|Third Attunement Confirmation Tiers info 3 possible 9th element.jpg|Power Hierarchy Part I PartThreeofKontosAttunementsInfo.png|Power Hierarchy Part II Sun att 1.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part I Sun att 2.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part II Sun att 3.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part III Sun att 4.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part IV Sun att 6.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part VI Sun att 7.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part VII Sun att 8.jpg|Sun Atts Info Part VIII AirAttsinfofromKontospartfour.png|Air Atts Information Part I KontosAttunementsInfoPartFive.png|Air Atts Information Part II MoreinfoonAirAttsPart6.png|Air Atts Information Part III Air att summary info.JPG|Air Atts Information Short Version Earth att Info01.JPG|Earth Atts Information Part I Earth att Info02.JPG|Earth Atts Information Part II Earth att Info03.JPG|Earth Atts Information Part III Earth att summary info.JPG|Earth Atts Information Short Version Fire-Atts.jpg|Fire Atts Information Part I Fire-Atts-2.jpg|Fire Atts Information Part II Fire_att_Info03.JPG|Fire Atts Information Part III Fire att summary info.JPG|Fire Atts Information Short Version Metal att 1.png|Metal Atts Information Part I Metal att 2.png|Metal Atts Information Part II Metal att 3.png|Metal Atts Information Part III Metal att summary info.jpg|Metal Atts Information Short Version Water att 1.jpg|Water Atts Information Part I Water att 2.jpg|Water Atts Information Part II Water att 3.jpg|Water Atts Information Part III Water att summary info.JPG|Water Atts Information Short Version Wood att info01.JPG|Wood Atts Information Part I Wood att info02.JPG|Wood Atts Information Part II Wood att info03.JPG|Wood Atts Information Part III Wood-Att Personalities.png|Wood Atts Information Short Version BloodAttsinfoPartI.png|Blood Atts Info Part I BloodAtttsinfoPartII.png|Blood Atts Info Part II AttunedInformationfromKontosPart7.png|Attunements Info TE and Atlas Attuned to All Attunements.png|Attuned to All Attunements in TE, BK 2. Ch. 7 Trivia * A version of them is shown on the covers of The Elementalists, Book 1 and The Elementalists, Book 2. * * Your Character has two attunements. Your first attunement is to the Sun. Depending on your choices in Chapter 2, your second attunement will be either to Wood, Metal, Fire, Air, Earth or Water. You are the only Sun-Att that Penderghast has had in over one hundred years. * Your Character's dorm room has posters of The Crown & The Flame locations which are Fydoria, Blackspine Mountain, Stormholt Throne Room, Stormholt Castle, Streets of Lythikos, and Aurelia. * In Chapter 3, Professor Kontos reveals that it is possible for Your Character to get a third attunement one day. * In Chapter 4, Your Character tells Beckett that he/she was voted Most Tenacious in high school. * In Chapter 6, Everett tells you the Thief Team has never had a Sun-Att on the team before. * Atlas and Your Character being identical twin siblings separated at birth and with magickal powers connecting the two of you to the sun and the moon seems to be paying homage to the 2005 Disney Channel original movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitches_(film) Twitches]. * During the premium choice in Chapter 11, with Atlas as a playable character, it is revealed that Your Character is the older twin. * Out of the Freshman classes revealed that MC is taking, you share Natural Studies with Shreya, Potions with Zeph, and Spellwork with Beckett. * In a premium scene with Aster that takes place in Book 1, Chapter 13, it is revealed that your character is enamored with maple syrup. * During the course of Chapter 14, Your Character and Atlas celebrate your birthday, which is presumably January 18 according to Chelsa.https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1086364004497276928 * On January 21, 2019, PB confirmed that it is the MC on the cover of The Elementalists.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1087424028594171904 * On February 1st, 2019, PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Chapter 16 and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 * In Book 1, Chapter 19, it's revealed that you were born a minute before Midnight, the darkest time of night, which is what caused your attunement to the Sun. It also makes you two minutes older than Atlas, who was born a minute after midnight. * In Book 2, Chapter 2, it's mentioned you spent your childhood arguing with the neighborhood kids about which Power Ranger was the best. * In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma revealed that Atlas and your mother is the Sun Source which makes you both half-mortal. * In Book 2, Chapter 7, it's revealed that you and Atlas are attuned to all of the Elements. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 10, it's revealed that one time, you ate a bunch of candy before riding a roller coaster and then had a photo op, which didn't end up pleasantly. * The default name Eli is of Hebrew origin and means: Ascent, uplifted, high. ** The default surname Russell is of French origin and means "red-haired" or "red-skinned." * In the holiday special it's mentioned that your MC had once taken ice skating lessons as a child. References Category:Characters Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hartfeld University students